lazytownfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie
Stephanie' '(played by Shelby Young in the pilot, Julianna Rose Mauriello in Seasons 1-2 and Chloe Lang for Season 3-Present) is deuteragonist of the series. She is a pink-wearing cheerleader who inspires the citizens of Lazy Town to stay active. She is 12 Years Old, has Pink Hair, and is often referred to as "Pinky" by Trixie. She came to town shortly after the sport war to visit her uncle Milford, the mayor of LazyTown. At first, no matter how much Stephanie tried, she couldn't get the others to have fun, so she asked for Sportacus help. When Sportacus finally arrived, he fixed it up to make LazyTown the best place to live. Its a possibility that Stephanie moved there. In the Icelandic version of LazyTown, the character is called "Solla." There was going to be a scene in one of the episodes that shows Robbie Rotten capturing Sophie into he's secret cave, once they were it was supposed to show Stephanie tied to a machine barefoot while Robbie tickle tortures her feet with a purple feather, however the scene was deleted. Acknowledgement to Actress Julianna Rose Mauriello Over the episodes aired on TV of Lazy Town, Julianna has doubtfully provided us with full-blown entertainment for all ages, especially for kids. She portrayed a big role model for kids and taught learning lessons. However, she quit her career when she grew up to pursue a regular dance career. For some reason, though, this made some people allegedly state she had been arrested, that to, for a very bad reason. The large masses of fans that Julianna has has been shocked to this claim. They cannot believe the guts of this person who said these things about Julianna. People should know that the ill-wisher has horribly failed to create a wrong image of Julianna. This beautiful actress has countless amount of friends across the world, especially Latin America. Fans of hers will continue to love her. The world is going to move on from this badname. Julianna Rose Mauriello claimed the hearts of so many girls. She is part of what makes Lazy Town so better than other kid's shows. Please do not stop regarding highly of this beautiful actress, shes doing very well in life, and she will remain inspiring people and young girls from her previous acting career in Lazy Town and even in her current life. Stephanie's Outfits Stephanie has a lot of other outfits rather than her striped pink dressing: *'Ballerina Outfit' - LazyTown's New Superhero, *'Baseball Outfit' - Sleepless in LazyTown; Record's Day, *'Birthday Outfit' - Happy Brush Day,*'Clown Outfit' - The LazyTown Circus, *'Fat Clown Suit' - LazyTown's New Superhero, *'Dancing Suit' - Dancing Duel, *'Apron' - Hero for a Day; My Treehouse; Haunted Castle, *'Garden Outfit' - Dr. Rottenstein; Sports Candy Festival; The Lazy Genie, *'Gypsy Outfit' - The LazyTown Circus, *'Jacket' - Cry Dinosaur; The Laziest Town; Sports Candy Festival; Dancing Duel; Sportacus on the Move; LazyTown Goes Digital; Dancing Dreams, *'Hat' - The Laziest Town, *'Musketeer Outfit' - Prince Stingy, *'Nightgown' - Sleepless in LazyTown; Happy Brush Day; LazyTown's New Superhero; Dancing Duel; Sportacus on the Move, *'Pirate Outfit' - Rottenbeard, *'Rock-n-Roll Outfit' - Rockin' Robbie, *'Pajamas' - Birthday Surprise; Lazy Rockets, *'School Jacket' - School Scam, Time To Learn, Ghost Stoppers *'Scouting Outfit' - Lazy Scouts, *'Secret Agent' - Secret Agent Zero, *'Snowy Outfit' - LazyTown's Surprise Santa, *'Vest and Scarf' - The LazyTown Snow Monster, *'Soccer Outfit' - Soccer Sucker; Play Day, *'Superhero Outfit' - LazyTown's New Superhero, *'Chef Outfit' - Swiped Sweets; Miss Roberta, *'Cowgirl' - Play Day, *'Track Suit' - Friends Forever; School Scam; Birthday Surprise, *'Tights' - Energy Book; Lazy Town Goes Digital, Like A Robot *'Race Suit' - Lazy Rockets, *'Dancing Dress' - Dancing Dreams, *'Repair Suit' - Lazy Rockets, *'Princess Dress' - Once Upon A Time, Princess Stephanie *'Red Costume' - Once Upon A Time, *'Sports Attire' - Lazytown *'Lion' - Play Day, Stephanie's Diary Stephanie has a pink diary with a heart on it. In the episode "Dear Diary" she shows it to all her friends. The pictures in Stephanie's diary are very detailed, and look exactly like photos, except in black and white. Her drawings, however, are seen in "Dear Diary" and "Little Sportacus" episodes. Stephanie's Purse Stephanie has a pink purse with a tramp stamp on it. Stephanie is seen carrying it very often. Stephanie carries in her purse her diary. At the beginning of some songs, especially Bing Bang, Stephanie tosses away her purse. In songs Energy, Clean-Up and Bing Bang(from episode My Treehouse) Stephanie doesn't toss away her purse. Live! Appearance Trivia * In the Icelandic version of LazyTown, Stephanie is called Solla. * Stephanie can be seen in Season 4 music videos. * If you see a new un-voiced and voiceover-free kaleidoscope promo for LazyTown on Sprout, you may see a image of Stephanie's pink purse transitioning from the clouds to the kaleidoscope and moving left in two mirrors before Stephanie (which is posed from season 1) goes up, twirls around, and drops down under a video clip of Stephanie holding still, followed by the rest of the LazyTown characters (images under video clips of each character) all in an kaleidoscope/mirror format with a rare low-pitched sitar-style instrumental rendition of the LazyTown theme song in the background. * She didn't appear on PixelsPix. Gallery 58vV7ChOoNOtig1Ue76J.png.png Stephanie.jpg StephanieLazyTown.jpg LazyTownStephanie.jpg lazytown_stephanie-l.jpg stephanie2.jpg stephanie_1a.jpg LT_SteP_020_4C.png 1278002802653.jpg 1276390334856.jpg 1245335029342.png 1236973596312.png 1236973410705.png 1226097601048.png 1226096561121.png 1226096494055.png 1226096027504.png 1226095266324.jpg 1226094978374.jpg 1226094358104.jpg Stephanie.png LT SteP 002 4C.png Lazytown2.png StephanieHQ.png Character stephanie.png Stephanie2.png Stephanie1.png WelcomeSteph.png Stephstand.png StephanieTrans.png Stephanie render 3 by iamashrah-d4fevvx.png Stephanie poza by sweetstephanie-d2xx22v.png Stephanie by LazyStephanie1.png Stephanie15gq.png Picture-17.png New picture by LazyStephanie1.png Muzyczna stephanie 02 by sweetstephanie-d2y1x9i.png LT extra Stephanie 1 by Bubble093.png Lazy-town-stephanie.png Butterfky.png Finger.png Flex4meh.png Folded.png Groove.png Hand.png Lay.png Lean.png Looksphotoshopped.png Mouth.png Photoshop.png Photoshop2lol.png Running.png Sit.png Snap.png Stand.png Stephanie3.png Stephy2.png Stephy3.png Uh.png What.png Winter.png mqdefault.jpg 2.gif bandicam 2015-06-25 00-20-47-551.jpg bandicam 2015-06-28 04-50-39-539.jpg bandicam 2015-06-28 04-51-09-442.jpg bandicam 2015-06-28 04-51-11-780.jpg bandicam 2015-06-28 04-51-47-206.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-24-45-643.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-25-16-807.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Kids